Mind Games
by Reimei Hoshi
Summary: Sakura used to be a nerd, but shes changed a lot. When her two best friends decide she needs some closure over her broken heart, she becomes secretary to Li Syaoran, the man who broke her heart all those years ago. Let the mind games begin!
1. Chapter 1

-laughs nervously- Well, I know I should have probably updated my other fics instead of starting a new one…. But I am currently VERY obsessed with CCS and I just got this wonderful idea. And I needed some laughs because my other fics are somewhat more serious. Don't worry, I will update them again….. hopefully soon. Well um… enjoy!

Chapter one (yeah I'm not naming the chapters for this fic)

You see a girl with short brown hair and braces waiting, alone, at night. She is standing near a building, with an overhead hanging, which saves her from a drenching. Rain is pounding against everything creating loud splashes everywhere. She seems excited, grinning happily in her rather out of date purple velvet dress, which looks unattractive with its poofy purple sleeves and shoulder pads.

Her smile shows her braces, which flash in the dim light. She waits. Perhaps for half an hour before she becomes uncertain and her smile wavers. She stops bouncing around and looking more worried by the second. She looks around uncertainly, perhaps hoping that He is just playing a joke on her and He'll come out of nowhere, laughing at his clever joke. And she'll smile too and forgive him the scare she was feeling now.

And still she waits. Another hour passes before she becomes frantic. Her smile truly gone now. Behind her thick glasses, her dull green eyes sparkle with unshed tears. She fears the worst but still holding on to her hope, which is diminishing by the second. Hoping against all hope that He just was caught in traffic. It was, after all, New Years Eve and the streets were sure to be packed. She feels panic encircle her heart. 'He promised!' she tells herself. 'He wouldn't break a promise.'

Yet another hour passes, and if possible the weather is only getting worse. She can hear laughter coming up the street and she turns, hope restored if only for the briefest of moments before it is crushed by the realization that it is not Him but a group of girls and their dates laughing merrily, obviously on their way to a party. They were trendy girls with perfect white teeth and perfect hair and perfect eyes, which sparkle. They were dressed trendily, obviously expensive, brand name clothes. Vera Wang, D&G, Louis Vuitton, Chanel, and the like. They pass by her and their laughter quiets somewhat. In voices she wasn't supposed to hear they whispered about her. And each word that she hears shatters her heart a little more.

"What is she wearing?"

"I think its something from the seventies."

"Poor girl."

" You think she was stood up?"

"Well who in their right mind would want to be seen with that?"

"But still… on New Years Eve. Its so cruel."

"And in this pouring rain too."

She does her best to ignore them, but her eyes sting with unshed tears. Somewhere, a clock starts to chime midnight. The group hurries out of sight except for two. But she doesn't care anymore and her tears start falling in earnest. ' He stood me up.' She thinks sadly but is broken out her misery by a kind voice, about her age. "Hi." The voice starts timidly. "I noticed you were all alone and do you want to come to a party with us?" She shakes her head violently, tears pouring down her face. She is engulfed in a warm hug. Surprised, this was too much to take. Kindness from strangers. She clings to the girl and starts sobbing loudly. "There, there." The voice soothed. "Whoever he was, he wasn't worth your time anyway." She starts sobbing harder. "I'm Daidouji Tomoyo and this is my boyfriend, Hiiragizawa Eriol." "K-Kinomoto Sakura."

Five years later….

"SAKURA!!!" yelled Tomoyo, "YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR YOUR NEW JOB!!" A second later a "Hoeee!' was heard and a crash soon afterwards. Eriol snickered behind his newspaper. Then he calmly put a bite of egg in his mouth. Normally he wasn't a morning person but this was an amusing morning. Sakura thumped downstairs soon after. And Tomoyo squealed " Sakura!!! You look soo… KAWAII!!!" Eriol looked up over his newspaper and nodded. It was a good outfit.

She was wearing black leather stiletto boots that went up to her ankles, white pants with black pinstripes and a black macramé belt tied on the side. Sakura had on a lacy black camisole and over that was a D&G black blazer in a somewhat lighter shade (still black though). And she was wearing a Chanel layer necklace with white pearls. On her wrist was a silver Citizen watch and on the other were some thin silver bangles. The overall effect was cute, professional, and trendy at the same time.

"Oh my God Sakura! You better watch out, guys are gonna be coming after you in mobs! And then you'll find your Prince Charming, and we'll have a double wedding!!" said Tomoyo hugging Sakura tightly and going all starry-eyed. "You've changed soo much since we first saw you." "Ah. Ah—Tomoyo-chan? I can't breathe." Tomoyo instantly let go, because Sakura was turning an unnatural shade of blue. Eriol had to agree. Sakura-chan had changed a lot, and for the better. Her rather normal brown hair had lightened thanks to all the vacations in Hawaii and she now had honey streaks in her long hair. Her braces were also long gone. She now had perfect white teeth. And thanks to Laser eye surgery, she didn't need glasses or contacts anymore. And her sparkling emerald eyes were mesmerizing. She had also filled out in all the right places, but still maintained a trim, athletic physique. Sakura-chan had changed a lot. In fact she was goddamned _gorgeous_ in today's society standards. But then, so was Tomoyo. Eriol smirked, and he was pretty fine too, if could say so himself.

" I gotta go!" said Sakura looking at her watch. " Ja, Tomoyo! Ja Eriol!" she said running out the door. She didn't need to be late for her first day as a secretary to one of the most famous entrepreneurs in the world.

Eriol and Tomoyo waved a cheerful goodbye as Sakura rushed out the door. Then they turned and regarded each other silently.

"So," began Eriol conversationally, "Do you still remember the name of the guy?" Tomoyo looked at him. There was no need to ask which guy he was talking about; IT had been on the forefront of their minds all day. "Of course." "And you're certain it's my cousin?" Tomoyo bit her lip. "Yes." She looked at him worry for her best friend reflected in her amethyst eyes. "Why are we doing this to her?" she asked quietly her voice almost breaking. "Because she still needs closure from that night. The night we met her." Tomoyo was silent before asking in an even quieter tone "And what if she doesn't get it and has her heart broken all over again?" This time it was Eriol's turn to be silent. He didn't have an answer to that.

Sakura arrived to her new job in record time. She walked smartly to the elevator and pressed the button for the fifth floor, penthouse. She got out and stopped at a door labeled "Li Syaoran's Office."

Dun Dun DUN!!! Okay so this chapter wasn't really funny but trust me every other chapter in this story will be for the most part. I just needed to set this up. And to my loyal Veil fans. Im still undecided because the next chapter of the story is pivotal because the choice I have to make will greatly influence the rest of the story and I need to think it over and make sure its perfect.Not to mention plan how that choice will play out chapters from now which I hardly ever do so it might take awhile.


	2. Chapter 2

Well….. *ducks behind sofa* I'm finally updating! Sorry everyone, but took a break from writing fanfics due to… um extenuating circumstances in my rather dramatic life. Also the second chappie for this fic got deleted somehow and I had lost the confidence to rewrite it. I'm back though! And hopefully the updates will be a lot more um…. regular. Enjoy as always and feel free to provide constructive criticism!

Chapter Two

Taking a deep breath, Sakura took an extra second to straighten any imaginary flaws in her outfit and opened the door to reveal the interior of the office. To her surprise, the office was completely composed of paneled cherry wood and lined with bookshelves and awards. Her gaze wandered to the antique wooden desk and the man sitting behind it. He had shaggy chestnut brown hair and was wearing a trim black Armani suit. He was working on a top-of-the-line Apple computer, which seemed completely at odds with the comfortably aged surroundings. Sakura cleared her throat, which jarred him out of whatever he was working on for he glanced up at her.

He stared at her, and Sakura blushed slightly and resisted the urge to cross her arms. The way he scrutinized her made her feel as if he could see right through her clothes to her lacy underwear.

"And who are you?" he asked, his voice a suggestive purr.

Sakura met his brown eyes with her cool green ones and replied, "Kinomoto Sakura, Li-san. I am your new secretary." She bowed slightly.

He looked at her again, sizing her up.

"You'll do, I suppose." He said carelessly. Sakura, with some effort, bit her tongue at his oblique dismissal of her.

"Couldn't be worse than my last one," he added. "She was utterly incompetent but she sure was a great worker _after hours_."

He grinned rakishly.

"Could you show me were my office is, please Li-san?"

she asked pleasantly, changing the subject from his disgusting innuendo. She typed him up instantly as a playboy and her regard for his genius diminished considerably.

He shrugged and led her to another door she hadn't noticed before.

"This is the other entrance, which most of my client use. Your job will mostly be paperwork, but you also need to schedule my appointments, and otherwise attend to my every _need_."

She tried to ignore the blatant insinuation in his smoky voice, but her body insisted on responding. And then her mischevious mind brought up a way to respond.

"Syaoran-kun" she said, glancing up demurely even as a seductive note found its way into her voice.

"Hai, Kinomoto-san?"

She took a step towards him and ran a perfectly manicured finger down his well-toned chest, resting her hand right above his belt buckle.

"Syaoran…" she murmured, fixing him with a long hot look. "I believe that you'll find that I can _serve_ my job" She leaned in even closer, so that they were almost kissing "very well."

Syaoran met her gaze with a smoldering one of his own. "I'm sure you will." He whispered as he bent closer to her level. An electric current seemed to arc from his lips to hers and just as he was about to kiss with the stunning beauty before him, her mercurial mood shifted and she took several steps backward, placing her out of his range.

"Well then, Li-san" she said, straightening her blazer. In one second she had gone from seductive siren to professional secretary.

"I should get started on my work."

She walked to her desk and sat down, essentially ignoring him.

"I wouldn't want to hold you from your duties any longer. I'm sure you're a very busy man."

He growled frustrated. "I am." He bit out. "I'll call you when I need you."

She glanced at him, and he might have caught a gleam of smug satisfaction in her emerald eyes but it was gone too quickly before he could confirm it.

"I will need coffee every day at 10:30 in the morning. Tall, black coffee from Starbucks. There is one across the block," he informed her. "It is now," he checked his Rolex, "9:53."

She simply nodded, already immersed in some paperwork. He turned around and walked back to his office slamming the door behind him and trying desperately to ignore her effect on him.

Inwardly, Sakura trembled from a combination of consternation and fear. She had NOT just done that. Nope. No way. It wasn't possible. It simply wasn't possible that little Sakura Kinomoto had just basically come on to her boss. Stopping all pretense of work, she gave a soft moan and covered her head with her arms. It's a wnder that she wasn't fired already. She imagined Tomoyo's face as she explained that she was fired for sexual harassment and indecency in the workplace and shuddered. From now on, she promised herself, she would be on her best behavior. No more giving in to wild impulses, no matter how badly she wanted to.

Sakura bit her lip as she realized something. Her new boss was able to push her buttons in a way she hadn't felt for over a decade now. She was extremely responsible and it was most unlike her to lower herself to her baser emotions… And yet, the mere thought of Syaoran set her blood boiling again. That annoying, irritating, pig! The blood rushed to her face as unwillingly, the memory of the way he had looked at her surfaced in her mind's eye.

No, she shook her head getting rid of that particular image. She was going to succeed, not the least because Tomoyo would be disappointed in her is she didn't. And she wasn't going to let something as annoying as a hormonally-crazed boss stop her! Pleased with her resolve, Sakura sat up and for the first time, studied her surroundings.

The office was modern and trendy at contrast to Syaoran's office. She was sitting in a comfortable black swivel chair that matched if the black steel desk she had. Her computer was, she realized with dawning awe, a Macbook air. The room was spacious but looked even more so because the walls were white, as well as the carpet. The leather sofas, arranged in an L with the open side facing her, were also white with brushed aluminum legs. There was a red shag rug in the middle of them, under a black coffee table with clear glass serving as the platform. Modern abstract paintings, white canvas with splashes of color were hung sparsely around the spacious place.

Sakura soon immersed herself in her work, typing diligently at her brand spanking new computer for a while before the door opened and a stunning black-haired beauty in sunglasses, a short dress and knee-high high-heeled boots walked in. Sakura could instantly tell that all of her outfit was designer but it was overdone so much that in her opinion. The woman looked like an expensive hooker.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked politely. "Do you have an appointment with Li-san?"

The woman, who at first ignored her, zeroed in on her when she spoke. She clacked over to the desk and slammed a perfectly manicured hand on her desk. With the other, she pulled down her designer shades over her nose so she could glare at Sakura. "My name is Meiling Li, and I do NOT need an appointment to see my fiancé" She said, looking down at Sakura. Sakura in that time, developed an instant dislike to her.

"Be that as it may, Meiling-san" she said sweetly, "I was told not to let anyone in without an appointment. And unfortunately, that seems to include you as well."

Meiling's eyes narrowed.

"Listen you little slut," she hissed, "just because Syaoran might sleep with you to satisfy some of your fantasies, he is still my man. And you do NOT have the authority to stop me from seeing him with your prissy secretary attitude."

By now, Sakura's initial dislike had blossomed into full-blown annoyance and maybe even a bit of hatred towards Meiling.

"And who would want to sleep with that arrogant wannabe playboy who chases anything in panties? He wishes he was good enough to sleep with me" she retorted heatedly, standing up to eye-level with the annoying bitch. "And even if that's true that he sleeps with other people, then OBVIOUSLY you're doing something wrong." They both leaned into each other, glaring so hard that you could almost see the electrical current of hatred arc between them.

"Ahem." an amused male voice interrupted their soon to be cat fight. "Ladies?"

They both turned to see none other but the one and only Syaoran Li smirking at them. Li flashed an amused almond colored glance at Sakura, who turned red. Had he heard what she said about him? Horror and embarrassment fought within her for the dominant emotion. Her mouth opened, "um… uh…"


End file.
